On The Beach
by MariPBlack
Summary: James vai pedir Lily em casamento. • Amigo Secreto Fluffy do Fórum 6V


**Disclaimer: **já comentei que ainda vou roubar esses lindos pra mim? Mas, enquanto não arquiteto um plano eficiente, fico apenas com a idéia da história.

* * *

**On The Beach**

James andava vagarosamente pela praia, sentindo seus pés descalços afundarem na areia fofa e o vento assanhar ainda mais seu cabelo. Estava indo em direção ao mar e, ao chegar perto da beira, parou, olhando para o horizonte. E era por lá que sua mente parecia estar vagando.

Estava nervoso. Estava absurdamente nervoso.

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e sentiu a pequena caixinha contra seu dedo indicador direito. Era chegada a hora. A hora de fazer aquela importante pergunta.

Era idiotice ficar nervoso depois de todas as declarações que um havia feito para o outro, mas seu cérebro parecia ignorar esse fato. Afinal, já levara tantos "não's" até finalmente conseguir sair com Lily que já estava condicionado a achar que algum dia ouviria aquela palavra novamente.

Mas aquele definitivamente não podia ser o dia.

Retirou as mãos dos bolsos e passou-as fortemente pelo cabelo, respirando fundo. Parecia loucura pedi-la em casamento depois de apenas 6 meses de namoro, mas com toda aquela guerra ao redor deles, não poderia prever o que aconteceria amanhã, tanto a ele próprio quanto às pessoas quem amava.

E, se acontecesse o pior, queria ter a certeza de que passara seus últimos momentos construindo uma vida ao lado da única mulher que já amou.

O homem chutou um pouco de água da beira do mar e deu as costas àquela imensidão, voltando a caminhar lentamente pela areia fofa, encarando suas pegadas, mas sem realmente prestar atenção nelas. E então, na metade do caminho até o começo da praia, ergueu os olhos. E o que viu o fez automaticamente sorrir.

Lily acabara de chegar e caminhava ao seu encontro por entre as plantas amareladas que compunham a entrada da praia. Usava um vestido branco bastante simples e seus cabelos ruivos estavam presos num rabo-de-cavalo frouxo na altura da nuca. Parecia, como sempre, um anjo.

E, naquele momento, ele teve certeza de que precisava tê-la ao seu lado até o fim.

Ao vê-lo parado no meio da praia, a ruiva lançou-lhe um sorriso calmo e feliz. Apressou o passo e, ao passar a parte das plantas, correu até o namorado, jogando-se em seus braços e apertando-o com força.

James riu e beijou-lhe carinhosamente no pescoço.

- Você demorou. – Ele disse, quando a ruiva se afastou apenas o suficiente para olhá-lo.

- O banho estava tão gostoso que não vi o tempo passar. – Ela explicou rindo e depositou-lhe um breve beijo nos lábios.

Eles deram as mãos e começaram a andar pela praia, sem realmente saber para onde estavam indo. Adoravam fazer isso: ficar lado a lado sem falar nada, apenas sentindo a grandeza do que sentiam por terem um ao outro.

Após alguns minutos da silenciosa caminhada, James largou a mão de Lily e sentou-se na areia, chamando-a para se sentar entre suas pernas, o que a ruiva logo fez. Ficaram abraçados, fazendo carícias nas mãos um do outro, e observando o preguiçoso Sol se recolher aos poucos.

- Lily? – O homem chamou algum tempo depois, e ela respondeu com um 'Hm?'. – Se você morresse amanhã, qual seria seu último desejo?

A ruiva olhou-o de lado com as sobrancelhas franzidas, parecendo pensar sobre a pergunta. Em seguida abriu um sorriso doce e beijou-lhe a face.

- Me casar com você. – Ela disse rindo e James sentiu seu coração dançar uma balada gostosa dentro do seu peito. Não esperava ouvir aquilo. – Mas não se preocupe, isto não é uma intimação. – Lily brincou.

James sorriu e levantou-se apenas para se ajoelhar na frente dela.

- Bem, eu realmente espero que você não morra amanhã, mas vou permitir que você realize esse grande desejo de se casar comigo.

Viu a confusão se apoderar do rosto da namorada enquanto enfiava a mão no bolso e retirava a caixinha vermelha de lá, abrindo-a em frente ao rosto da mulher e revelando um belo anel de rubi.

Por alguns segundos, Lily não conseguiu falar nada. Apenas abria e fechava a boca sem emitir som algum, encarando o anel. Por fim, ergueu os olhos para o namorado e sorriu meio incrédula.

- Eu realmente acho que devíamos nos casar. – Ele falou, esperando alguma resposta por parte da ruiva.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu sapeca.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – Perguntou, ajoelhando-se para ficar na altura do namorado. – Que você está tão traumatizado com a quantidade de "não's" que recebeu, que nem ao menos se atreve a fazer propriamente a pergunta.

O moreno riu e retirou o anel da caixinha, olhando nos olhos verdes de Lily.

- Você aceita se casar comigo? Ou ainda prefere a Lula Gigante?

- Não, eu me caso com você mesmo. Afinal, a Lula Gigante jamais me daria um anel desses. – Ela disse, fingindo seriedade. Mas, quando James colocou a aliança em seu dedo direito, os olhos dela brilharam e seu sorriso foi o mais lindo que o moreno já vira.

Agora não importava mais o que acontecesse, Lily seria sua por completo. E aquele era o _seu _maior desejo.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, esta fic é um presente pra Swiit D., minha sorteada no Amigo Secreto JL do fórum 6V. Espero que você goste, flor, eu realmente dei o melhor de mim pra ficar uma coisa fluffy e apertável. Não sei se ficou hm Mas realmente tentei :)

E, sobre a imagem (que pode ser vista no meu perfil), eu achei ela a coisa mais linda do mundo! Não dá pra saber se é na praia mesmo, mas eu super consegui visualizar uma ali por trás daquelas plantas e estas aparecem muito em fotos de praias que eu já vi, por isso coloquei esse cenário. E ela não foi exatamente a _base _da fic, mas é que eu não consegui vê-la sozinha, e sim como um todo, o que deu o "corrimento" da história.

Espero que tanto a Swiit quanto todos que lerem tenham gostado, foi de coração! Não esqueçam das reviews haha

xx,

Mari.


End file.
